Secretos del pasado
by Iukarey
Summary: Casey siempre habla de su padre y su hermanita. ¿Pero qué hay de la familia de Casey? ¿Qué hay detrás de esa sonrisa fanfarrona que parece decir que no le importa nada? Muchas veces las personas ocultan cosas, dolorosos secretos que creen mejor guardar, más si van aunados a un sentimiento de culpa. Dedicado a mi amiga K. Van Hardy.
Dedicado con cariño a una gran personita. _K. Van Hardy._

TORTUGAS NINJA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y DE SUS CREADORES PETER LAIRD Y KEVIN EASTMAN. Esta historia es una loca idea que se me ocurrió. Nada tiene que ver con la historia original. Solo es una forma que se me ocurrió de atar ciertos cabos sueltos que creí que había, y es una loca idea salida de mi imaginación.

Sin más les dejo con el fic.

* * *

Casey Jones regresó a su casa. Una parte de él quería regresar. La otra preferiría quedarse toda la vida en la calle.

-Hola, ya vine – dijo sin muchos ánimos dirigiéndose a una de las recámaras. Una niña de unos doce años de largas trenzas castañas miraba por la ventana. Estaba sola, y eso le molestaba mucho a Casey, pero por otro lado, no soportaba quedarse mucho tiempo con ella, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería. – Hola, Karen. ¿Tienes hambre? En seguida te prepararé algo de comer.-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña que apenas se movió. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, molió algo de fruta y sacó una botella de bebida especial del refrigerador y luego regresó con la niña.

-Lamento haber tardado, vamos- se colocó detrás de la niña y condujo la silla de ruedas a la cocina. Anduvo un poco más rápido y se subió en la parte trasera. Karen esbozó lo más que pudo de una sonrisa.

Luego de comer. Casey fue al baño y preparó la tina.- Listo, Karen. Te bañaré y luego a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Le quitó la ropa a la niña de doce años, luego la llevó a la tina. Nadie podía ver nada malo en ese gesto. Si alguien se atreviera a pensar que era un pervertido por desnudar a su hermana y bañarla, se juró a si mismo que lo mataría sin consideración.

Una vez bañada, Casey llevó a Karen a la cama. Le puso su pijama favorito y le arropó.

-¿Quieres ver la tele? – el muchacho tomó el control y buscó un buen programa. Encontró uno que sabía a su hermana le gustaba desde siempre.- ¡Mira! Las burras de colores esas que te gustan.- miró a su hermanita y vio un ligero gesto de molestia en el infantil rostro. – De acuerdo, las como se llamen esas – Le besó la frente – estaré cerca por si me necesitas –

Luego de unas horas. Casey trataba de concentrarse en trigonometría, cuando un sonido familiar y desagradable llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Maldita sea!¡Quién fue el idiota que puso esta planta en el pasillo! ¡Casey!- la voz de su padre denotaba que nuevamente venía cayéndose de borracho. Casey suspiró. Esto era tan a menudo ya.

-Papá, por favor, no grites – comenzó a decir el muchacho cuando la mano de su padre se cerró en su cabello.

-Tú no me vas a callar, malnacido – Arnold Jones le soltó una sonora bofetada a su hijo.

Casey sintió el ya familiar y desagradable sabor de su sangre. – Karen se acaba de dormir, por favor –

Al escuchar la mención del nombre de la niña, Arnold Jones soltó a Casey y fue a la recámara de su hija. La niña estaba sentada en la cama sollozando.

-Mi princesita- dijo Arnold abrazando a la niña con cariño.- Shh, ya, ya. ¿Este vago te está cuidando bien? ¿Quieres algo? –

-Papá, volvieron a llamar de la oficina de "Servicios de Protección a la Infancia" – comenzó a decir el vigilante con nerviosismo.-Karen debe ir a sus terapias o se la llevarán-

Un golpe cayó en el rostro del muchacho de cabello negro, pero éste no lo evitó. Sabía que evitarlo solo hacía que su padre se pusiera más furioso.

-Mi hija no va a ir con ese montón de niños tarados y retrasados. Mi niña no.- dijo Jones Padre.

-Pero.. ella necesita ir.- dijo Casey.

-No lo necesitaría si no fuera por tu culpa.- Arnold Jones sujetó a Casey de la camiseta y lo arrojó contra la pared. El chico se puso a llorar. No por el dolor del golpe físico, sino por el golpe emocional que su padre le daba tan a menudo, y que le daba donde más le dolía.

 _Tres años atrás_ …

Casey salía furioso de la pista de Hockey. Un grupo de chicos más allá, con un uniforme diferente al suyo, cargaban un trofeo dorado. Iban todos felices y dispuestos a festejar. El equipo de Casey, menos felices pero igual de unidos, también cargaban un trofeo plateado.

-Eh, Jones – dijo uno de los muchachos - ¿Vamos por unas pizzas? ¿Vienes? –

-Métansela por el …- dijo molesto.

-¡Casey Arnold Jones! – una mujer muy guapa de cabello negro y ojos azules tomó al chico del brazo antes de que le lanzara a su compañero sus bastones de hockey.-¿Qué significa esa mala actitud? Vamos a casa –

Casey se dirigió a una camioneta. Se sentó en el asiento de atrás. Junto a él se sentó su hermanita, Karen. Llevaba su largo cabello hacia atrás con una discreta diadema. En el asiento del conductor se sentó la mujer. Desde que eran niños, Casey y su hermana siempre peleaban por ir en el asiento delantero con su madre, y ésta siempre los enviaba a los dos atrás para evitar discusiones. Solo de vez en cuando permitía que uno viajara enfrente.

-Wow, Andy – dijo la niña – estuvieron muy cerca de ganar. Si no hubieras fallado ese gol, no se hubieran ido a penales-

Casey miró con furia a su hermanita de nueve años.- Cállate, Karen. ¡Dios! A veces quisiera que fueras muda –

-Basta, Andy – ordenó con firmeza la mujer.

-Pero mamá, es que se mete en todo. –

Harvelle Jones negó con la cabeza.

-Cielo, no tiene nada de malo un segundo lugar. Lo importante es que dieron su mejor esfuerzo – dijo la mujer.

-Si, pero nunca será como el primero – dijo Karen.

Casey la miró furioso y le soltó un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-Cállate, Karen. No opines de lo que no sabes – dijo el chico.

-Mami, Andy me pegó – lloriqueó la niña.

Harvelle frenó de golpe. – Karen, pásate al asiento delantero. Y tú, Andy, mejor piensa en que te divertiste mucho jugando. No debes ser mal perdedor.-

-Si, y si no te divertiste, nosotros si. Fue tan gracioso cuando te caíste de pompis. Y luego cuando para lanzar un tiro, fallaste y diste dos vueltas sobre ti mismo. Si no tienes éxito en el hockey quizás el entrenador Milch te permita entrar a patinaje artístico conmigo-

-Ni loco. Eso de dar vueltecitas y hacer bailecitos ridículos en el hielo no es deporte. Es cosa de nenas.- dijo Casey.

-No es cierto. El patinaje artístico, además de un deporte, es considerado todo un arte. Se necesita tener habilidad y gracia para hacerlo y esas son dos cosas que tú no tienes – dijo la niña.

Casey le pateó el asiento.- ¡Cállate, Karen!-

-¡Mamá! – chilló la niña.

-Chicos, por favor – dijo Harvelle parando la camioneta para intentar parar la pelea.

Casey volteó averla con la intención de decirle que no era su culpa, que era de Karen por estar provocándolo. Cuando vio las luces del enorme tráiler que se dirigía a su vehículo familiar a toda velocidad. El grito del muchacho se perdió con el claxon del vehiculo que se impactó de golpe en la camioneta.

Cuando Casey abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar que no conocía. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió un vendaje y una punzada de dolor. Se incorporó un poco y notó que usaba una de esas bochornosas batas de hospital que permiten ver tu trasero, y que tenía colocado una solución intravenosa en el brazo. Como pudo se levantó, colocó el suero en un tripié y comenzó a buscar a alguien conocido. Escuchó voces y gritos, y reconoció la voz de su padre. Caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces, y encontró un cuarto pequeño. Un niño con el cabello rapado estaba acostado con un tubo conectado a su boca y varios más a diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Casey sintió que debía darle privacidad al niño, cuando la hoja del expediente llamó su atención. Y es que en la parte donde iba el nombre decía "Jones". Se acercó y vio con horror que decía "Jones" y más abajo: "Karen". Vio bien y era su hermana. Su cabello, orgullo de la niña, había sido cortado a rape, y su cara estaba morada e hinchada. Pero era ella.

-¿Karen? – dijo en un susurro. -¿Hermanita, estás bien? –

-¡No! Por favor, doctor – la voz de su padre sacó a Casey de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento, la niña tiene daño cerebral. Con la terapia apropiada, tal vez logremos un avance, pero no quiero darle muchas esperanzas – la voz del doctor sonaba muy seria.

Casey sintió un balde de agua helada. Su hermanita, ¿Con daño cerebral?

En eso Arnold entró y se recargó en la niña llorando.

-¿Papá?- dijo Casey conmocionado.-¿Papá, y mamá? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

Arnold se levantó furioso, y estrelló a Casey contra el muro mientras el doctor se asomaba a la puerta y gritaba "Seguridad".

-¡Tú! Todo esto es tu culpa. Maldito, maldito idiota – Arnold Jones dio como cuatro bofetadas a su hijo antes de que dos guardias lo sujetaran por la espalda para separarlo del chico. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que siguiera desahogándose con su hijo. – Tu madre está muerta, y tu hermana lisiada, y todo por tu culpa, ¿Por qué no moriste tu? ¡Maldito, maldito vago inútil! Nunca harás nada bueno, maldito.-

 _Tiempo actual_.

Casey despertó sudando helado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había quedado dormido en el suelo, en la recámara de su hermanita. La niña dormía placenteramente. Y en la cocina se escuchaba el ruido de botellas y pasos torpes.

En ese momento, su celular sonó.

-Eh, Casey, ¿Tienes humor de patear algunos dragones púrpura? – la voz de Raphael hizo sonreir a Jones. Si su padre supiera lo que hace, no diría que es un inútil. Pero no le diría. No aún. Cuando no hubiera más crimen en la calle, su padre sabría que Casey Jones era el que había liberado a la ciudad del crimen. Antes no.

-Claro, Raph. Dejen algunos para mi, ya voy para allá – luego colgó. Tomó sus cosas y le dio un beso a su hermana antes de salir por la ventana – regresaré pronto, hermanita.-

Cuando Raph vio que Casey traía un golpe en su cara, se rio.

-Jeje, ¿Qué te pasó, Jones? ¿Te caíste otra vez? –

-Si, otra vez me caí – dijo con pesar Casey,

-Si que eres tonto. Eres la única persona que se cae tan a menudo al llegar a su casa – dijo también Donatello.

-Deberías mover esa mesita que dices que hace que te tropieces todo el tiempo – dijo Raph analizando el rostro del vigilante.

-¿Vamos a pelear o vamos a hablar de Shin Fek? – dijo malhumorado Casey sacando su bate.

-Es Feng Shui – corrigió Donatello.

-Lo que sea – dijo Casey.

Por un tiempo las cosas continuaron así, hasta que un dia, un auto se detuvo frente a la casa. Tres policías y una trabajadora social entraron en su casa, acompañados de dos enfermeros.

-Lo siento – dijo la mujer entregando la hoja oficial a Casey – orden del juez. La niña Karen Samantha Jones no ha asistido a ninguna de sus terapias de rehabilitación y por eso y su bienestar debemos llevarla a una institución donde le den la atención que necesita.

Karen no hablaba, pero sus ojos reflejaban la angustia que sentía.

-Por favor, no se la lleven. Mi hermanita está bien aquí – lloró Casey.

-La encontramos sola. Es cuadrapléjica y estaba sola. – luego la mujer examinó bien a Casey - ¿Tú qué edad tienes? ¿Eres menor de edad? Por ahora solo debo llevarme a Karen, pero giraremos una orden parar revisar tu situación – la mujer le entregó el documento al muchacho – tu padre no contesta, dile que debe ir a servicios infantiles si quiere solicitar un permiso para visitar a la niña-

Sin decir nada más, condujeron a la niña afuera. Casey vio impotente como se llevaban a su hermanita y que probablemente jamás la volvería a ver.

Esa noche, Arnold regresó ebrio, como de costumbre. Y como de costumbre, culpó de todos sus problemas a Casey y descargó su ira con él. Ahora con el detalle de haber perdido a su hijita.

-¡¿Y como permitiste que se la llevaran!? ¡Eres un imbécil! –

Arnold Jones arrancó el enchufe de la televisión y comenzó a azotar con furia a Casey en la espalda. El muchacho recibía cada golpe lo mejor que podía, sin protestar. Deseando que al fin se cansara y lo dejara en paz, pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar.

El t-phone sonaba insistentemente.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? – dijo Arnold molesto, pero Casey no permitió que su padre viera lo más preciado que le quedaba. Lo que simbolizaba su amistad con Raph y sus hermanos. Casey arrancó el celular de las manos de su padre y corrió con él. Mientras su padre seguía gritándole maldiciones y amenazas. - ¡Ya regresarás! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Ya regresarás y entonces me las pagarás! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! –

Casey se dirigió a la alcantarilla, y luego de caminar un poco, llegó a la guarida.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – preguntó pero la casa de los Hamato estaba a oscuras. Pensando en que sería una trampa o algo, se preparó para pelear, pero luego la luz se encendió.

-¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos.

-Perdona que sea tan tarde, queríamos hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no quisimos interrumpir la que probablemente organizó tu familia para ti – dijo Raph acercándole un pedazo de pastel. – Wow, otra vez te caíste, y ahora parece que fue peor – dijo tocando el rostro del vigilante.

-Estoy bien, ¿hey, chicos, en serio esto es para mi?-el muchacho sintió ganas de llorar. Había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños. - gracias, no debían molestarse.

-No es molestia, mi joven amigo – dijo Splinter palmeándole la espalda al muchacho, que lanzó un sonoro quejido que, por más que quiso ocultar, no pudo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te golpeaste la espalda cuando te caíste? – preguntó Raph.

-Si, eso fue – mintió.

-Eres un tonto, Jones. Déjame revisarte – dijo Donatello. Pero Casey intento escaparse.

-No, no, chicos, estoy bien – dijo el muchacho de pelo negro.

-No, que no te de pena – pero como se quitó, Donnie sonrió con maldad. – oh, le da miedo, ¿O vergüenza? ¡Chicos, sujétenlo!-

Mikey y Raph lo sujetaron ante el horror de Casey. Splinter iba a poner orden, pero algo le hacía sentir dudas. El muchacho quizás no era muy ágil, pero, ¿caerse diario en su casa? Y esos golpes no coincidían con los de una caída. Claro que era un peleador callejero, pudieran ser consecuencia de una pelea, pero de ser así, seguro los presumiría con orgullo. Algo andaba mal, se lo decía su instinto, y cuando Donatello alzó la camiseta del muchacho para revisarlo, sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas.

Casey sentía que su cara ardía de vergüenza, pero los Hamato se quedaron en silencio al ver el estado del muchacho.

Casey Jones era algo irritable, y llegó a considerarlo mala influencia para sus hijos, pero ese chico necesitaba ayuda, y Splinter se juró que se la daría aunque no quisiera.

* * *

Continuará…

Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Saludis.

IUkarey.


End file.
